McTiva
by Mossadartninja
Summary: I think the title basically sums this up. There is a plot, sort of, so if that's not what you are looking for, keep scrolling. review thoughts and where you want this story to go.
1. Chapter 1

1-19

"Woah! Ziva that one was really close," called McGee from the other side of the garage, as he ducked to the side and let the apple he was holding fall to the floor. He looked at his hand to see if it was cut, which it wasn't. His voice echoed off the bare cement walls along with Tony's laughs.

"I told you were wrong, McCrazy," Tony said holding up the apple he was eating to take another bite. He leaned forward just as another knife went flying into it, making him jump and drop the apple.

"Hey! I was eating that," a childish look of sadness painted on his face.

"You lose again, McGee," Ziva said in a sweet but creepy voice. She waved another one of the knives she was holding and McGee grabbed another apple out of the bowl. He held it up about six inches from his head. Ziva just smiled and shook her head.

"No, Ziva, I'm not putting it on my head," he shook his head, a little frightened.

"That was the deal, McDead," Tony mocked as he took a bite of a new apple. He had barely taken his mouth off of it when yet another knife pierced its skin. Tony yelped and the apple fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. He glared at Ziva who just chuckled at his annoyance. Before he could say anything though his phone rang.

"_Very Special Agent DiNozzo. Evidence garage. Okay be right there._" He hung up and looked at the other two. "That was Gibbs, we got a case." He skipped over to the elevator and climbed in without waiting for the other two. He smiled and waved as the doors began to close on them.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled to no avail. At the last second she threw another knife at the door at an angle that would catch before the doors could completely close. Tony yelped again as the doors open to revel a very annoyed Ziva and a smiling McGee.

"Hey, guys, you know I would have held the door for you," he whimpered sheepishly as he shrunk into the corner against a raging Ziva. McGee climbed in and pushed the button as Tony begged for his life.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman, you know that Ziva," Tony wined as they all climbed out of the elevator and walked to the bullpen to grab their gear before heading to the crime scene.

"Why thank you, Tony," she smiled and lightly tapped his shoulder, making him flinch again. Gibbs was sitting at his desk waiting for them when they stepped off the elevator. He looked up as they began to gather their gear.

"What took you so long?" he asked to no one in particular.

"DiNozzo," Ziva and McGee said together.

"Is that so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs peered over his computer at him.

"Well, see, the thing is boss…" Tony stammered as Gibbs walked towards his desk. He flinched again as Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of his head.

"Won't happen again," Tony mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Ziva and McGee had watched this whole show from the elevator, waiting for the other two. When they approached McGee hit the elevator button, opening the doors. Ziva and McGee smiled at Tony's pained expression as the doors closed.

"I'm so glad it's over," Tony yelled tossing his pen down and leaning back in his chair, stretching. When there was no response from Ziva he looked over at her desk. She had her head down, presumably sleeping. Tony quietly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a box of rubber bands. He checked to make sure Gibbs wasn't around before he shot it at her head. She shot up, reaching for her gun that wasn't there.

"Tony!"

"Why hello, my ninja," he smiled, trying to look innocent.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat back down. Tony checked the clock on his computer.

"Almost 22 hundred."

"Good," Ziva said suddenly alert. "You want to grab some drinks, my trick."

"My treat. Sure, do you want to invite McAbby?"

"Okay," Ziva pulled out her phone and texted Abby. "They are already at the bar," Ziva reported after a minute." She pocketed her phone and grabbed her bag, waiting for Tony to catch up.

"Meet you at the bar?" Tony asked as he headed to his car. Ziva grabbed his elbow though, preventing him from moving any farther away.

"Let's take my car, save the gas."

"Okay," he smiled, knowing what she was thinking, hopefully. They drove in silence, except for the occasional squeal of terror from Tony about Ziva's driving. They got out and walked inside, looking for McGee and Abby.

"Over here guys," came Abby excited voice. They were seated in a booth, both on the same side, so Tony and Ziva slid into the empty side as a waitress came over to take their orders.

"What are you drinking, Abby?" Ziva asked after the waitress had left, staring at the bright red drink in Abby's glass.

"It's a Caf-Pow! spiked with tequila," she said taking another sip.

"You are going to be up all night."

"I know," she smiled and looked over at McGee, who's hand appeared to be resting on her leg.

"How long has this been going on?" inquired Tony, taking a sip from his own drink that had arrived moments ago. They both shrugged and smiled at each other.

They all talked and laughed for another couple hours before Abby and McGee headed out together. Ziva and Tony started laughing hysterically after the other two were gone.

"That, I did not exactly expect," Ziva laughed, downing the rest of her drink.

"The Goth and the Geek, now there is a story of McGeek's I would like to read."

"We should probably head out too, Tony, it is almost midnight."

"Fine, but I'm driving, I don't trust you sober and I've had fewer drinks then you." Ziva didn't complain as she followed him out the door. When they reached Ziva's apartment she climbed out and looked back at Tony.

"Aren't you coming," she said seductively. Tony smiled. _Either she had more to drink then I think, or she is thinking was I am,_ Tony thought as he followed her to the door.

"Ziva, quick question."

"Yes, Tony, " she said dragging out the _e_ sound. He let her unlock the door before asking his question.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Only two or three glasses," she laughed trying to pull him inside.

"Okay, what's two plus two?"

"Four," she answered right away. He smiled again and let himself be pulled in. She closed the door and pushed his against it, pressing her body into his. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a moment before Ziva reached up and lightly kissed Tony's lips. She pulled back and began laughing like a little girl who had done something she wasn't aloud to do. She leaned up and kissed him again, but he didn't' let her pull away this time. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back, hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth and let his tongue find it's way in. He let his hands drop to her shoulders and pull her jacket off. She obliged and did the same to him. He was about to remove her shirt when she broke away from him. His eyes darted open thinking maybe he had done something wrong. But she was watching him with a huge grin on her face. She made a come here motion with her finger as she skipped into the bedroom. Tony pulled off his shoes and socks as he chased after her. She had the same thought as him, but she had taken off a little more. When he got to the doorway she was lying on the bed, in a very seductive manner, wearing just her bra and panties.

"Come here, Tony," she said making that same motion with her finger again. "I have something to tell you." He waked over, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. She rolled onto her back and let him climb on top of her. She pulled him in for another kiss before flipping him over so she was on top.

"I have wanted to do this to you for way to long," she whispered in his ear before she began to suck on his ear lobe. He let a moan escape as he gripped her naked hips and pulled her into him. Her fingers trailed down his bare chest until that found the button on his pants and began to undo it. She sat up so she could completely remove his pants. He took this as a chance to fully look her body over. She darkened skin appeared to glow in the dim light from the hall. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out. She just sat there, smiling, letting Tony drool for a second. He pulled her forwards so he could reach the clasp of her bra. She began to suck on his ear again as he slid the straps off her shoulders. She moaned as he began to massage her breasts and moved her lips to his. He moved his hands to her waist and slowly but deliberately slid her panties off. She let out a small yelp as he unexpectedly flipped her over. He slipped out of his boxers and pressed his completely naked body into hers. She moaned as his mouth went to her neck. She moved her head to the side, moaning again, and dragged her nails down his back.

"Tony!" she yelled as his hands made their way down her body.

"What do you think happened to Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked absentmindedly. Abby murmured something that he couldn't quite make out.

"What," he said, running his hand over her bare back. She lifted her head out of the crook of his neck and repeated herself.

"They probably either passed out at the bar, Ziva's apartment or in the back seat of her car."

"You really think that?" She repositioned her naked body on his. They had fallen asleep on Abby's couch after McGee had refused to have sex in the coffin again.

"This is Tony and Ziva we're talking about, Abby." She said nothing, just burrowed her head back into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

1-29

Tony's eyes shot open the next morning when the alarm next to the bed started beeping obnoxiously. He patted the table to his left until he found the alarm and turned it off. He blinked, trying to remember where he was. He smiled when he did: _Ziva's._ He looked around searching for the Israeli woman who he had spent the night with. He could hear the shower running in the other room and went to stand up, but fell back onto the bed when he found his right hand couldn't move. He looked up and saw that it was handcuffed to the headboard. _When did that happen?_ he thought, tugging at the restraint.

"Morning sleepy head," came Ziva's voice from the doorway. Tony turned his head to see her leaning against the doorframe wrapped in a towel. Her wet was hair framing her face, and the water was dripping on the floor creating a puddle as she watched him.

"Hey," Tony said, letting his body relax. "I'm kind of stuck, could you help me out?"

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"No."

"So you're just going to leave me here?" he laughed, but he was also a little concerned.

"Yup." She pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the closet. Tony watched her as she pulled out some clothing and then walked back to the bathroom. _Maybe being chained to Ziva's bed isn't the worst thing in the world. At least I have a good view._ He craned his neck so he could see Ziva's reflection in the bathroom mirror as she dressed. He laid his head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Oh Tony." He looked back towards the bathroom and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Ziva was hanging on the door in a dark red leather strapless bra and matching thong and mini skirt.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"I told you, I have wanted to do this for a really long time." She walked over to Tony's discarded clothing on the floor and retrieved his handcuffs and key. She placed the key in her cleavage and the walked over to the side of the bed so she could cuff Tony's other hand to the headboard. He let her finish before he pretended to struggle.

"Now what?"

"Time to make your great escape," Ziva said, bending over enough so that Tony could see the key.

"Come on McGee, hurry up, we're going to be late." Abby was jumping up and down in the doorway, her pigtails bouncing around.

"The zoo isn't even open yet, Abby, relax."

"How can I relax? We're going to the zoo! I love the zoo! There're all the little fluffy penguins, and the hippos like Bert. Oh! and the lions, I love the lions. They're all big and powerful, like Gibbs."

"Abby!"

"What, they are." She tried to look innocent, but to no avail.

"Come on, let's go." McGee took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and led her outside to his car.

"I also love the monkeys," she said as they drove. "They're smart, funny, cute and cuddly, like you."

"I love you too, Abby." She giggled and leaned across the consol and pecked McGee on the cheek. He pulled into the zoo parking lot and parked the car. It was surprisingly crowded at nine o'clock in the morning. They got out and walked to the ticket booth hand in hand.

"How many?" asked the chipper teenager who sat in the ticket booth.

"Two please," said McGee, holding up two fingers with his free hand. The girl ripped to tickets off the roll and slid them under the window, McGee handed her a few bills in return.

"Thanks," McGee said, nodding, taking the tickets and his change. They walked into the zoo and Abby made a beeline for the hippos, dragging McGee behind her. No matter what she did she always made McGee smile with her funny, child-like manner. She was always making people laugh and feel happy. Which was what McGee loved most about her.

"Come on Ziva, just give me the key," Tony whined. It had been nearly an hour since she had cuffed his second hand to the bed, and he still hadn't gotten the key off her.

"Try harder, Tony." She got up from where she had been lying next to him and sat back down on his lower stomach. He let her sit there for a minute, being all smug, drawing little designs on his chest with her fingers, while he ran over his plan in his head. He had been waiting for her to sit on him again so he could try it; he wasn't sure he was flexible enough to make it work.

"Okay, I will try harder," he said, then bucked his hips, causing her to fall forwards on him. Her beasts fell right in his face and he chuckled as he pinned her down with his legs. She didn't struggle as he pulled at the tie on her bra with his teeth. When he saw the key he grabbed it in his mouth.

"Got it," he said through clenched teeth, releasing his hold on her.

"Sure took you long enough." She sat up and took the key from his mouth and unlocked the handcuffs. He massaged his wrists, whimpering a little, for show.

"Hurt?" asked Ziva. She placed the key on the bedside table and made to stand, but Tony grabbed her and flipped her over so she was underneath him.

"Not really." He pinned her arms down above her head as he kissed her, long and hard, battling with her tongue for dominance.

"Your turn," he said when he finally pulled back.

"What? Tony, no!" she yelled as he wrapped the cuffs around her wrists. She was laughing though so he got up and stretched.

"I think I'll take a shower now." Before leaving his finished untying the string on her bra so it completely fell off her breasts.

"Tony!" she cried after his retreating form. He left her there, laughing and yelling, torturing her in the same way she had to him.

"What do you want to do now?" McGee asked when they left the zoo.

"What time is it?"

"About three." McGee started the car and weaved his way through the still crowded parking lot.

"Let's go ice-skating in the park. There are some skates back at my apartment." McGee smiled and nodded, driving back to Abby place. She ran in and grabbed the skates and they headed over to the park, Abby talking the whole way.

"What size are these skates?" McGee asked, trying to pull on them on.

"Same size as mine." Abby stood up and pushed away from the bench and skated gracefully across the ice. She spun around to watch McGee struggle to lace up the skates. He stood up and took a step before he fell back onto the bench.

"Come on, McGee, haven't you ever been ice-skating before?"

"Ah, yeah, two or three times." He stood again and took a few shaky steps towards Abby. She opened her arms as he fell into them.

"Are you sure about that," Abby giggled, helping McGee back onto his feet.

"Not really." He looked up and their eyes met. She smiled before lightly pressing her lips to his. She let go of him, laughing, and skated away.

"Come and catch me, McGee," she called, spinning around in circles. He slowly made his way in her direction as she continued to spin. When he finally covered the ten-foot distance between them he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. They continued to spin and it wasn't long before McGee last his balance again, pulling Abby down with him. She fell on top of him with a small yelp.

"You okay?" McGee asked, sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Abby stood and helped McGee up. He winced and a hand flew to his back.

"You're not okay, come on, we're going home."

"I'm fine, Abby." He winced again.

"No you're not." They slowly went pack to the edge of the rink and pulled their shoes back on with more wincing from McGee the whole time. He took the keys from his pocket and gave them to Abby after they had climbed into the car.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some rest." She frowned but didn't push any more. She drove them back to his house, knowing that he would want to and needed to sleep in a "normal" bed tonight.

"Tony!"

"Didn't you escape from a pair of handcuffs once?" he asked standing in the doorway while brushing his teeth.

"Yes, because I had a pick," she scowled.

"Well too bad for you then. The mysterious ex-Mossad officer finally admits defeat," he laughed and walked back into the bathroom.

"Tony!" She was starting to sound very angry.

"I'm beginning to not want to let you go, I kind of value my life."

"Oh, I would never kill you, Tony." She smiled and her eyes flick down to between his legs. His hands flew to cover his manhood.

"You wouldn't," he gasped. She smiled winked.

"Maybe, but I sure would miss the sex with you. It was nice." He could feel himself growing hard beneath the towel that he had wrapped around himself after his shower.

"Tony come here, I have something to tell you," she said in a very seductive tone. He hesitantly walked over to the bedside and stood next to her.

"Closer," she whispered. He leaned down next to her face.

"Never underestimate me," she spoke into his ear. He felt her the towel being yanked from his waist and her arms around his neck as she pulled him down onto the bed. She was sitting on top of before he even had time to react.

"How?" he stuttered.

"You underestimated me, that is how." She laid her half naked body down on his and softly kissed his cheek. She moved down a little so she could suck on his neck. He lightly ran his hands over her back before removing the leather garments from her hips and discarding them randomly on the floor. He moaned as she moved her mouth from his neck down his body, leaving a trail with her tongue.

"Ziva," he groaned as she found him and began swirling her tongue around the tip of his penis.

"Ziva!" he yelled when she completely took him in her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft as he continued to moan.

"Ziva, I'm really close."

"Already," she joked, moving back to his mouth. She slowly lowered herself onto him and began moving her hips around, forcing a moan out of both of them. He quickly matched her pace and it wasn't long before he could feel her getting close too.

"Tony, I'm going to come," she moaned into her ear.

"Ready," he whispered, pausing in the movement in his hips.

"Tony!" she yelled in frustration, biting his neck. He thrust into her, hard, one more time and she let out a scream of pleasure. She collapsed on top of him as he came inside her.

"I defiantly… would miss that…" Ziva panted, stroking Tony's chest.

"You really should be doing something for your back," Abby said after McGee let out yet another small yelp of pain.

"No, I just need some rest." He slowly sat down on the couch. "And maybe a massage?" He eyed Abby questionably.

"Anything for my little Timmy." He moved forward a few inches so she could sit behind him on the couch. She pulled off his jacket and shirt and threw them aside. Then she ran her hands across his back, pressing and massaging as she went. When she finished she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her chin on his bare shoulder.

"Ready for bed?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. She got off the couch and helped him up, though he didn't seem to need it. He slid his hand across her back as they walked to the bedroom. She let him lye down before crawling in after him and curling up on her side next to him, using his chest as a pillow. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Good night Abby, I love you."

"I love you too, Timmy."


	3. Chapter 3

2-3

"Ziva!"

"It's time to go to work, Tony."

"We need to get you a new alarm, this one is annoying."

"You know what else is annoying?" He opened his eyes and looked over at her, smiling.

"The fact that you're not on top of me right now?" he joked.

"No, the fact that we have to be to work in half an hour and I do not know where your keys are."

"You wouldn't leave me here?"

"You are underestimating me again." She began rummaging through his clothes that were still lying on the floor from two days ago.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Tony jumped up and grabbed Ziva's waist and dragged her away from his cloths, pinning her against the wall.

"But what am I to wear?"

"You have an extra outfit in your bag," Ziva breathed. Tony looked at her questionably but didn't ask why she knew that fact. He still had her arms pinned to the wall so he figured why not have a little fun. He leaned down and began sucking on her neck. The shirt she was wearing hung loosely on her slender form and he pushed it aside as his lips made their way down her collarbone.

"Tony," she moaned. "We have to go to work." He ignored her and moved to suck on her neck again. She gave a small yelp when he gently bit her neck and pushed him away. She walked over to the mirror to examine the bite mark and the two hickeys that were already forming. She turned to look at Tony.

"What is Gibbs going to do when he sees this?" She was smiling so Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"He is probably going to think whoever spent the weekend with you is one lucky bastard, which, I might add, he is."

"He is also going to be a very late bastard if he does not start getting ready." She put her hands on her hips and stared up at him.

"Fine," he mumbled, letting go of her so he could find his backpack. She walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and brushed it so that it covered her neck. Satisfied she walked back out and waited for Tony to finish getting ready.

"Come on, McGee, it's time for work."

"Tell Gibbs I'm sick," McGee said into the pillow.

"I can't lie to Gibbs, he might actually head slap me, or worse, not bring me Caf-Pows!" She shook him again. "Besides, don't you want to see what happened with Tony and Ziva after we left?" That got him up. He quickly scrambled to get ready so they could get to the navy base before the other two.

"I'll text you what happens," McGee said as they were waiting in line at security.

"I could just watch myself, you know. This whole place is wired with cameras."

"Fine Miss I can hack the video feed of a federal office building."

"It's not like you've never done it before."

"That was case related."

"What about that time that Gibbs was interrogating Ziva's father." McGee had no response. They parted ways at the elevators, McGee to the squad room, Abby to her lab. When the elevator doors opened in front of McGee he walked out and made his way to his desk. All the other desks were empty, but Gibbs' computers were on and humming. He sat down, turning his own on and waited for the arrival of his co-workers. He looked up every time the elevator dinged, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two making out. Gibbs walked in about five minutes later with a large cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where are David and DiNozzo?"

"Late," McGee answered.

"Have you tried calling them?"

"No," McGee said shortly, shaking his head.

"Do the pingy thing on their phones."

"Why, Boss? They're only ten minutes late."

"DiNozzo's car is here, he's not." Gibbs sat down and started pecking at his keyboard. McGee searched for the other twos phone and smiled when he found them.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"One second." McGee got up and practically ran over to the elevator. He pressed the button but nothing happened, which made McGee smile more. He leaned against the wall and waited until he could hear the elevator gears moving again.

"Hello," he said when the doors opened. Ziva and Tony stared at him first in shock then their expressions turned to ones of anger.

"What did you do, McGee?" Ziva growled.

"The better question is, what did _you_ do?" They stared at him for another second before giving him a double head slap. Gibbs watched the whole interaction from his desk, unsure of what exactly was happening. It wasn't until Ziva sat down at her desk and tucked her hair behind her ear that he figured it out.

"Tony, Ziva, come here," he motioned them over to his desk with his finger. They both walked over and stood in front of their boss.

"How was your weekend?" he asked. They both looked at each other then back to Gibbs.

"Fine," answered Tony slowly.

"What about you, Ziva?"

"Fine," she answered.

"Really, because it looks like you hurt your neck." Ziva's hand flew to her exposed neck. "And, Tony, your car was here before you this morning." He looked quizzically at the two, who both seemed lost for words. "Is McGee the only agent here who can follow rules?"

"McGee's dating Abby!" Tony blurted out. Gibbs turned in his chair to look at McGee who looked like the only thing he wanted to do was disappear. Gibbs then turned in his chair again to look up at the security camera that he knew Abby would be watching them with. Abby jumped and ran over to the elevator, trying to prepare herself for her first ever Gibbs slap. When she walked into the bullpen everyone was standing in the same positions as when Abby had left her lab, save for Gibbs who leaning back in his chair rubbing his temple. He looked up when Abby walked in.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About three months," Abby quietly said. He then looked over at Tony and Ziva.

"About three day," Ziva answered, looking right at Gibbs.

"Does rule twelve mean nothing to you?"

"It does, Boss, but even you had to see this coming," Tony tried to justify their actions. Gibbs just looked at his team for a moment before he seemed to finally accept it.

"If you two," he said, indicating Tony and McGee, "hurt my girls, in any way, I will kill you."

"Technically, Tony already _hurt_ Ziva," McGee said. Both Tony and Ziva gave him a death glare. He smiled back sheepishly. Just then Gibbs bat phone rang, saving them all from any more torture.

"_Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, thanks_. Grab your gear, we got a dead petty officer in a snow bank."

"Who's driving, Boss?" asked Tony when Gibbs didn't give anyone the keys.

"Fight for it." He threw the keys up and the air and walked out of the bullpen.


	4. Chapter 4

2-11

"That was unfair, guys," McGee whined from the back of the van as they drove through the Navy yard.

"You lost, get over it, McWhinypants," Tony said without looking at McGee.

"I lost because you had Ziva hold me down while you grabbed the keys."

"You are just mad because you lost to a girl," Ziva said, barely missing a pedestrian that was crossing the street.

"Well you're not a gir-" he was cut off as he went tumbling backwards when Ziva suddenly hit the breaks.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"There was a red light," Ziva laughed. The rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional yelp from Tony and cries for help from McGee. They arrived at the crime scene and McGee jumped out of the van running into the woods to presumably throw up. Tony and Ziva watched him until he disappeared, laughing quietly.

"What's with McGee?" Gibbs asked walking towards them.

"He lost," Ziva said. She walked to the back of the van to grab the equipment. Tony and Gibbs followed to continue their conversation.

"Victim was a Petty Officer Jason Breed. Local Leo's found a wallet in the glove box of his car," he pointed his thumb at the car that was a couple yards from the victim, aimlessly parked. "Have to wait for Duc and McGee to get more."

"I'm here," said McGee, walking up behind them holding his stomach. "Shouldn't have eaten those shrimp last night."

"Shouldn't have let Ziva get the keys," Gibbs said then walked away.

"She held me down while, you don't care."

"Here you go," Ziva held the equipment out to McGee. He grabbed the gear from her and walked after Gibbs.

"No need to torture the poor Probie, Ziva, that's my job," Tony smiled and grabbed the last of the equipment, following McGee. Ziva headed off in the other direction to gather witness statements, adjusting her scarf to make sure her neck was hidden.

"Excuse me, Sir," Ziva tapped a young man on the shoulder who was, in Ziva's opinion, wearing way too much clothing even for this time of year. He was standing just outside the police tape. He turned around and immediately went with the elevator eyes greeting. She ignored this and focused on her note pad. "You were the one who found the Petty Officer, yes?" Ziva asked, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, man, he was just kinda lying there, all mangled and dead. Of course I didn't know that so I went over to him and was like, 'Hey, man, whatcha doin' dude, it's, like freezing out here.' And he was like, all mangled, and dead." His previously very talkative hands fell to his sides. Ziva, trying to figure out just what the man had said, quickly scribbled it down on her note pad and looked up.

"Thank you," she smiled. He nodded, staring in the direction of the body. He looked back at her and the corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked quirkily.

"Having sex with my boyfriend, multiple times," Ziva slammed the notebook shut and walked away, silently laughing at the man's flustered and slightly turned on expression.

"Hey, Ziva," Tony said, when she had made her way over to them. He handed her a camera and some labels. "What did you say to that guy to make him make a face like that?"

"He asked what I was doing tonight and I said that I was going to have sex with my boyfriend. Multiple time," she added, smiling in a way that made Tony want to do it right there at the crime scene.

"No you're not," Gibbs said, coming up behind the two and giving them both a head slap. "You're finishing this case."

"Boss, it looks like he just lost control of his car and did a _ through the windshield. It was an accident."

"That's what your death is going to look like if you don't get back to work, DiNozzo."

"Getting back to work, Boss." Tony snapped a couple more photos and waited until Gibbs had walked away before continuing his conversation with Ziva.

"Did that guy really hit on you?" he asked, placing a number next to a piece of glass and taking a few pictures of it.

"You had no problem with witnesses hitting on me last week, Tony."

"Well, I did, I just didn't show it."

"Just because we are a couple now does not mean that I need you to look behind me."

"Look after, you look after someone."

"Whatever," she brushed him off and turned to take pictures of the car. "Tony," she called after a few minutes. She was bent over and leaning in the driver's side door.

"What's up, Baby?" he walked over to the car and stood over her, letting his hand rest on her back.

"First, don't call me Baby, when Gibbs can hear. Second, what do you make of this?" She shined a flashlight at the pedals and pointed to something that was wedged under the break.

"Looks like a rock," he said, leaning in closer to see better. "Try pushing down on the break." Ziva tried, but it barely budged. "Hey, Boss," Tony called. "I don't think this was an accident." Gibbs walked over and Ziva pushed on the break again, still to no avail.

"There appears to be a rock buttering the break."

"She means jamming," Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"Bag and tag," he said, and then walked away again. It took her a minute but Ziva eventually managed to pry the rock loose from its lethal position. She dropped it in the bag Tony was holding and pulled out her pen to 'tag' it.

"Have the car towed back to lock up when you're done," Gibbs said as he walked by then.

"Will do, Boss," Tony called after him.

"Done," Ziva said. She put all the evidence bags into the box and carried it over to the van. She took the long way around to van along the passenger side so she was in full view of the bystanders. She smiled and waved to the witness she had talked to, much to Tony's annoyance. As she passed by him he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his body and kissed her, hard.

"You're mine," he growled when he let her go. "Or do I have to remind you again?" He loosened her scarf enough so he could see the marks on her neck. She slapped his hand away playfully.

"Stop it," she giggled, loud enough so that the man could hear it. They both turned suddenly when the engine started.

"McGee!" They both yelled before scrambling into the cab.

"How come when I'm driving we all fit in here, but when one of you guys are driving I have to sit in the back?" He pulled away from the crime scene and waited for the other two to answer.

"Because you told Gibbs," Tony said.

"No, you told Gibbs when you shut off the elevator to make out in it. And when you bit Ziva."

"Yeah, but that was worth it," Tony laughed and Ziva elbowed him in the gut. "Want to put on a show for the Probie?" Tony grabbed Ziva's leg and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again.

"Okay guys, I get it," McGee whined. When they didn't stop he slammed on the breaks, making them fall forwards into the dashboard at the unexpected lack of movement.

"McGee!" they yelled again.

"Sorry, there was a red light," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

2-17

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Abby asked as he limped into her lab holding his arm protectivly.

"Ziva and Tony, mostly Ziva though."

"What did you do to them?" she put her hands on her hips and gave him that knowing stare.

"I did the exact same thing they did to me, but I always seem to get the worse punishment."

"What were they doing to deserve the wrath of Timothy McGee?" Abby joked, turning to face McGee who was now leaning against her computer desk.

"Kissing," he stated bluntly.

"How? Like this?" She moved and stood in front of him, lightly pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back he shook his head.

"Like this then?" She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to him again, harder this time. She leaned her body against his as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, so you're aloud to make out with your girlfriend, but I can't make out with mine," Tony said as he walked into the lab.

"Mmmmm," McGee said again into Abby mouth, not breaking away from her. Abby did pull away though, so she could have a civilized conversation with her friends.

"Why do you two always end up down here?" she asked.

"I think McGee wants us too, he always seems to forget some of the evidence," Ziva held of the box she was holding.

"I think you guys hide it, just as an excuse to come and annoy me," McGee countered.

"We would never do that, McParanoid," Tony smiled.

"We are not that mean, are we, Tony?" Ziva said, sounding just as guilty as him.

"Of course you wouldn't!" McGee threw his arms up in the air. "What was I thinking? Oh, I know what I was thinking before we were so rudely interrupted." He grabbed Abby and kissed her again. Tony and Ziva stared at the other two for a minute before slowly backing out of the lab, not really knowing what else to do.

"I do not know how to respond to that," Ziva said as they climbed into the elevator.

"Well, my response would be the same." She looked up at Tony just as he pushed her against the elevator wall, firmly attaching his mouth to her neck, adding to the marks that already adorned her there.

"Tony," she moaned, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting him escape. They so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't hear the elevator ding and the doors open, reveling a now very angry Gibbs.

"Hey!" he yelled, making the two agents jump. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing, Boss. Going back to work, Boss." The both made to run out of the elevator, but Gibbs stopped them. They stood in front of him like disobedient children waiting to be punished. He gave them both a very hard head slap before stepping into the elevator.

"Where are you going, Boss?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Abby's lab." Ziva looked up at Tony in alarm, who already had his phone out, texting McGee to warn him.

"Ignore it, Tim," Abby moaned. They had made their way back to the ballistics room where the cameras had a blind spot.

"I was going to," he muttered and repositioned himself on top of her. His phone rang again as someone tried to call him. "It might be important," he said to Abby's frustrated look when he picked his phone up and sat up.

"_McGee,_" he said into the phone as Abby began drawing aimless doodles on his bare stomach.

"_Gibbs is coming,_" came Tony voice over the line.

"Gibbs is coming," McGee repeated, swatting her hand away and grabbing for their discarded clothing.

"That's your problem," she said, using her arms as a headrest and making no move to get up.

"_We think he may have given both of us a concussion, McGee, he is not in a very good moon," _yelled Ziva into the phone.

"_It's mood, Ziva, not moon,_" Tony corrected.

"Prepare yourself for a Gibbs slap then, Abby," McGee said, quickly dressing.

"Gibbs would never head slap me," she said smugly.

"Oh, he would." They both looked up at the sound of Gibbs' voice above them. He glared disapprovingly down at the scantily clad forensic scientist. She lay on the floor, frozen, wearing just a lacy bra and mini skirt.

"Hi, Gibbs," she squeaked. She sat up and pulled her t-shirt back on. She stood up in front of Gibbs, but slightly further back, hiding behind McGee's now covered shoulder. He held up the Caf-Pow! he was holding, giving it a little shake, before removing the lid and dropping it into the trash. Abby whimpered as the red liquid that was her lifeline spilled in the trash bag.

"Gibbs," she whined. He gave McGee a head slap, harder than the ones he gave Tony and Ziva, and turned and left.

"Oh," Gibbs stopped and turned. "They installed a new camera by the way." He pointed to the back of the ballistics room. They turned and looked at the camera, a red light blinking every once and a while, pointed directly at where they had just been lying on the floor.

"Oh, crap," McGee muttered, then ran to Abby's desk and began typing furiously on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked, shuffling her bare feet across the floor as she walked over to him.

"Trying to erase the footage," he mumbled, focusing more on the computer than on Abby at the moment.

"Can you do that from here?" she asked, moving to stand behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder so she could see what he was doing.

"I hope so." A few moments later he leaned back, satisfied with his work.

"Good job, Timmy." McGee turned to smile at her, but instead received another kiss.

"We better get back to work," he said, reluctantly pulling away.

"You think they got the message before Gibbs got there?" Ziva whispered across the bullpen to Tony. The elevator dinged and they both looked over at it.

"Nope," Tony said upon seeing Gibbs. McGee walked in a few minutes later, clothing still slightly rumpled. A few snide comments come to Tony's mind, but he knows that saying them will only get him another head slap and very possibly fired, too. They all worked in silence, unless they were talking on the phone, gathering information on the victim and his family. Gibbs got up after a while and headed to the break room presumably for more coffee. All three agents paused their work after he was gone and looked over at each other.

"Campfire," Tony said, and they all moved their chairs to the middle of the bullpen. They all sat there, not knowing how to start the awkward conversation.

"He put a camera up," McGee finally said. "We found a blind spot and he had a camera put up. If found over a thousand hour of footage."

"I think we all need to cool it around the office," Tony said.

"Cool what?" Ziva asked.

"The coupleness," Tony answered. "In regard to out jobs, and our lives."

"Agreed," said McGee. He held his hand up in the middle of their little circle.

"Agreed," Ziva said, doing the same.

"What are we, boy scouts?" The other two dropped their hands. "Email Abby, and do it quick because Gibbs is going to be back in seven, six, five…" they all quickly made their way back to their respective desks as Tony finished counting down and Gibbs rounded the stairs.

_How?_ Ziva mouthed to Tony. He held up a finger and began typing on his computer. A second later an email popped up on her computer.

I had the bumbling improv tech terrorist set up this thing that sends a text to my phone every time Gibbs walks within fifty feet of the bullpen. -Tony

_How? -Ziva_

I don't know, I just figured it would come in handy :) -Tony

Good thinking. Are you going to tell McGee? -Ziva

_Nah, let the Probie think I'm magic :p –Tony_

Ziva looked over at Tony, eyebrows raised, but Gibbs interrupted their conversation.

"Whatcha got?"

"Bank records," said McGee.

"Put them on the plasma," Gibbs pointed to the screen.

"These show that the victim, Petty Officer Breed, transferred large sums of cash to an offshore account regularly for two months before he was killed. The last transfer was made about twenty minutes before he died."

"All of the people I talked to said that the Petty Office seemed _on edge_ lately," Ziva said, looking at Tony and emphasizing the two words, knowing she got the idiom correct. He smiled cheekily at her.

"Phone records also show that he was getting frequent phone calls from a burn phone," Tony input without looking away from Ziva.

"It appears that every time he received a call from the burn phone, within the hour just under a hundred thousand dollars were transferred," McGee looked up from his computer. Tony and Ziva looked away from each other and over at Gibbs.

"Tony, Ziva, go interview people in person. McGee find that account." Tony and Ziva stood, gathering their gear, before heading to the elevator as McGee made his way back down to Abby's lab.


	6. Chapter 6

2-27

"Tell me again why we couldn't just talk to the people over the phone."

"Obviously Gibbs is punishing us, we did go behind his back and sleep together, and we were fooling around at the office."

"Yeah, but that was totally worth it then." Ziva smiled and elbowed him jokingly.

"What do you say we make a pit stop after we finish with these interviews?"

"If you are a good boy." She smiled and trailed her fingers across his chest as they walked up the stairs of the first house.

"Abby?" McGee called as he walked into her lab.

"What do you want, McGee?" she grumbled. He paused, trying to figure out why he was mad.

"I meant cool it around the office, not cool it with our relation ship," he explained when he figured it out.

"You should really be more clear in your emails McGee," she said, turning to look at him, her arms crossed and a frown painted on her face.

"I can make it up to you, tonight." He walked over to her, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Fine," she smiled and uncrossed her, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"Gibbs has set us with the task of finding the account that Petty Officer Breed has been wiring the money to."

"Lucky us," she mumbled, pulling up all the files on the computers.

"Who's next," Tony asked as he shuffled back to the car after interviewing the seventeenth person on their list.

"Pit stop."

"Who the hell names their kid- oh wait, I got it," he said, suddenly alert. He quickened his pace, practically running to the car, dragging Ziva behind him.

"Tony! Relax."

"I will not relax, I haven't been able to touch you all day."

"I think you can hold in for another ten minutes."

"It's hold _out_, and no I can't." They made it to the car, which Ziva had parked in a secluded area on purpose, and Tony opened the back door and pushed her in.

"Tony!" she yelped again. He climbed in on top of her and pulled the door shut with his foot.

"I'm not waiting, Ziva." He pushed her shirt up and over her head, kissing up her torso and unclipping her bra when it got in the way.

"Tony," she moaned as he closed his mouth over her nipple. She pulled his shirt off, ripping the buttons from their places; thankful he was too horny to care.

"You'll pay for that later," he said as he switched breasts.

"Make me pay for it now," she gasped, pulling on his belt. She felt him smile before biting down on her. She screamed out in pain and in ecstasy. He moved down and swirled his tongue around her belly button before he began sucking and nipping at her side, marking her yet again. He pulled on the legs of her pants; happy she hadn't bothered with a belt that morning. He yanked them away along with her panties and moved his mouth further down her body.

"Tony," she moaned as he licked the inside of her thigh. "Punish me." He chuckled and moved his hand down between her legs. He rubbed his thumb along where her leg met her hip and her feel his hot breath against her.

"Is this punishment enough?" he breathed against her. She squirmed, trying to get him where she wanted him. "Is it?" he asked again, moving ever so closer to her.

"Yes," she groaned. He smiled before licking up her length, making her moan. He added his fingers to the mix as his tongue continued to probe her. He reached up with his free hand and began kneading her breast, making her moan even louder. When he felt her reaching the edge he pulled his fingers from her and moved back up to kiss her. She groaned, tasting herself on him, and proceeded to push his pants from his hips. He pushed them all the way off, kicking them away from his feet and them lowered his weight back down onto her. He positioned himself at her entrance and quickly thrust into her, making them both groan in pleasure. He pulled out her almost completely before thrusting back in.

"Tony…Tony…Tony," she moaned after each thrust, pushing up to meet with his rhythm.

"Let it go. Let it go, Baby." He pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her deeply as she fell. She screamed out against his mouth, making him reach his peak too. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

"Baby?" she asked when she had caught her breath. He laughed and leaned down and kissed her again.

"Come on, McGee, you almost got him!" Abby shouted next to him.

"No, I got him," McGee grunted through gritted teeth. "Haha!" He threw his arms up in excitement.

"Good job, Timmy," Abby leaned over and kissed McGee on the cheek, slipping the game controller from his hand. "Bet you I can beat your high score."

"You're on. But what do I get when I win.

"Well, when _I_ win you can be my slave for a week."

"Fine, but if I win then I get-"

"To lose you job," interrupted Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

"Hi, Gibbs!" Abby waved to him.

"Have you two gotten any work done?"

"Yes, of course, Boss. The computer is just finishing up some last calculations then we should be able to hack into the bank account." Gibbs opened his mouth to scold them again but he was cut off by the dinging of the computer.

"It's done!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up from her seat in front of the plasma that hung on the wall. She scampered around Gibbs to her computer.

"Did we find it?" asked McGee, walking up and standing next to her.

"Yup, now we just have to wait for someone to make a withdrawal and we can track where they are picking up the money."

"Good work, Abbs," Gibbs pecked her on the cheek and handed her a Caf-Pow! "Call me when something happens." He disappeared out the door and they heard the elevator ding when it arrived.

"Oh, you're welcome, Boss. It was nothing really," McGee said after Gibbs was gone.

"He was thankful to you too, McGee. Now how about that bet?" She took a long sip from her drink, watching him intently.

"How about a new bet? I bet you that I can find a new blind spot."

"Well you would lose, because I already found one."

"Where?" McGee asked, a little shocked that Abby had the time to snoop around the building to find a place where the cameras didn't record their every move.

"I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to a small supply closet. She threw open the door, reveling an empty room, save for some shelving and a pile of blankets on the floor.

"Did you set this up?" McGee asked as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"No, Gibbs did. Yes, McGee, I set it up." She pulled him down on top of her and began unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him.

"What happens if Gibbs finds us?" McGee asked as he pulled Abby's shirt over her head.

"I'll have to find a new boyfriend." She flipped him over so he was lying under her and unclipped her bra.

"Hehe," McGee giggled like he did every time she took her clothes off. He pulled at the hem of her skirt, running his other hand underneath it along the edge of her panties. She stood and pulled both pieces of clothing from her body. She lowered herself to her knees and bent down to kiss him when there was a knock on the door. Abby jumped and scrambled to hide behind McGee as the door opened. Ziva poked her head in, frowning. Tony stuck his head in on top of hers, a wide smile on his face.

"You two are really good at following rules," he laughed, opening the door wider. Ziva slapped him in the chest lightly, though a small smile was creeping onto her own face.

"You should get dressed, Gibbs was right behind us," Ziva warned and then disappeared, dragging Tony with her, as Abby and McGee began to scramble to find their discarded clothing.

"That wasn't very nice, Ziva," Tony said as they walked back to the elevator.

"Well, do you think McGee would have come if we told him he had work to do?"

"No." They stepped into the elevator when it arrived and Tony hit the top button, bringing them to the bullpen. Before it had moved five feet Ziva reached over and flicked the emergency switch. The elevator stopped moving and the lights dimmed. Tony turned to Ziva wondering what she was doing when suddenly he was slammed against the wall.

"Why should they get to have all the fun?" she laughed and moved to suck and nibble on his ear.

"Ziva, really?" Tony moaned, pushing his hands under her shirt and unclipping her bra.

"Yes, Tony, _really,_" she breathed against his lips. She studied his face for a moment before reaching her tongue out and licking along his jaw line. He moaned again and moved his hands to cup her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples. Then suddenly she pulled away from him, causing him to groan, missing the feel of her in his hands.

"That will do," she muttered and turned the elevator back on. She fixed her clothing, ignoring the annoyed and confused looks Tony was giving her.

"What was that about?" he asked as they walked into the bullpen. McGee didn't bother to look up from his desk as they approached.

"How'd you get up here so fast, McSpeedy?" Tony asked, falling into his chair.

"Well, I didn't stop on my way up," McGee looked over at Tony. "Real classy, DiNozzo."

"What?" Tony looked back and forth between McGee and Ziva, who was smiling creepily. "You didn't?" He grabbed his phone and opened the camera, turning it so he could see himself.

"You did," he grumbled, poking at the marks Ziva had left on his chin.

"Revenge is best served in the elevator," Ziva mocked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I was rereading this the other day and I realized that some things were incorrect, so this is just and edited version. The next chapter should be up later today.**

* * *

"No." He turned his head away from her.

"Why not, Tony?"

"Because you got me in trouble with Gibbs."

"He gave you a head slap, Tony, it is not like that has never happened before." They climbed into Tony's car and drove away from the Navy Yard.

"But this one was different," Tony mumbled, looking out the windshield and not at Ziva.

"How?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"It felt like more of a slap to the face and less like one to the back of the head."

"You know he is just upset that we broke his rules."

"I know, but still, I feel like there's something else to it."

"It is probably nothing, Tony. You are just tired, you need sleep."

"Maybe," he muttered quietly. They didn't say anything much else on the drive to Ziva's apartment.

"You hungry?" he asked, seeing a pizza sign. She nodded and he pulled over in front of the parlor. She climbed out, and returned around twenty minutes later holding a large pizza box. She fell back into her seat, the pizza resting on her lap, not bothering with the seat belt. Tony pulled away from the curb and the final seventeen blocks were covered in silence. When they got to the apartment, Tony parked the car in their usual spot and climbed out, waiting for Ziva before making his way up to the building.

"Will you kiss me now?" she asked when they reached the door.

"If it means getting inside and out of the cold, then sure."

"No, Tony. I want you to kiss me because you want me, not the warmth."

"I love the warmth of your body next to mine," he smiled and stomped his feet, trying to get feeling into his toes.

"That is not what I mean, Tony."

"But I do, Ziva. I love it when you're next to me. The feel of your body close to mine makes me happy, it reminds me that there are things in this world that aren't all bad and broken." He looked down at her, giving up on his quest for warmth and standing completely still.

"Really, Tony?" she asked, her voice skeptical but soft.

"Yeah," he whispered, suddenly embarrassed.

"I have to be the most broken person you have ever met. And have I ever mention that I can kill you with a paperclip?"

"On multiple occasions, but that's not what I mean. Well it kind of is, but Ziva," he placed one hand on her shoulder, the other cupping her face gently. "I love you, and the paperclip killing ninja is not the Ziva I fell in love with. She was the Ziva I wanted to bang and add to the long list of other chicks. You're a different Ziva. Yes you can still kill me with office supplies, but you haven't tried to, or even suggested it, in a long time. Well except for that pen, but forget that. You let your walls down and people in, and never in a million years did I think you would let me see past your Mossad façade." He stopped, looking into her chocolate brown eyes and seeing his own reflection in them, along with tears that she would never let spill.

"Tony, I- I," she stuttered, trying to find the right words. Giving up a few seconds later she placed her non pizza holding hand on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Tony," she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered, wiping the tear from her face with his thumb.

"I can't help it," she gave a small laugh. "I can usually control my emotions around others, because I feel like I need to hind from them, but never with you, Tony. I never need to hind from you." Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She moved her hand from his shoulders to around his neck to hold him close as she deepened the kiss. When Tony pulled back few seconds later he looked down into Ziva's eyes again, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Can we go inside now?" he asked. "I'm really cold now."

"Yes, Tony," she laughed and pulled out her keys to open the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in and up the stairs to her apartment. She paused again to unlock her door. She had barely gotten it open when Tony pushed her inside, grabbing the pizza box from her and discarding it on the table before slamming the door behind them and pushing Ziva up against it.

"Tony," she moaned as he attached his mouth to her neck. She pushed his chest away from her, but kept a firm grip on his jacket collar.

"Make love to me," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again, more gently this time, as he his arms snaked around her waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he slowly carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and moved back to remove his jacket. She did the same, throwing it off to the side, and made to take her shirt but he stopped her. She didn't ask why, she just lay back on the pillows as he climbed on top of her. He gently kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then finally her lips. He sat back and slowly pushed her shirt up and over her head, trailing his lips up her torso as he did so. When he reached her mouth again he rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. She took this as an invitation to undress him and began to slowly unbuttoning his shirt, placing light kisses here and there on his chest as she did so. He sat up so she could push the shirt off his shoulders and to kiss her again. They fell sideway, the contact between their lips never breaking as Tony began to ease Ziva's pants off. She rolled back on top of him, kicking her pants the rest of the way off before she began on his. She threw them aside with the growing pile of clothes as he wrapped his arms around her torso, gently rubbing the soft skin of her back with his fingertips.

"Tony," she moaned softly as he unclipped her bra and moved his hands to cup her breasts.

"I love you, Ziva," he muttered, pulling the last piece of cloth from both their bodies before thrusting into her. They both moaned in pleasure as they began a slow rhythm. It wasn't long before both were falling over the edge, gripping the other tight enough to leave marks on their skin.

"I love you too, Tony," Ziva panted when she caught her breath. He let out a small laugh as he pulled her body into his and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and he waited until she began snoring before letting sleep take over him too.

* * *

"I don't understand why Tony and Ziva are allowed to boss me around," McGee grumbled.

"Will you just drop it, Timmy," Abby pleaded, tapping her fingers on McGee's bare chest.

"Only because you asked so nicely," he smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"Ready for round two?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah," he nodded and sat up, grabbing his boxer shorts and undershirt off the floor next to the bed. Abby rolled over and picked up McGee's dress shirt and her panties, pulling them on before following McGee into the living room. She sat on the couch next to him and took the game controller he was holding.

"Ready?" McGee asked, smiling at Abby.

"Go!" she yelled hitting the start button. The room was almost immediately filled with the sounds of gunfire.

"How loud did you put the volume on?" McGee yelled over the noise as he turned it down. She shrugged and moved her avatar across the map.

"Hey wait for me," he whined, chasing after her.

"You're the one who put surround sound in your house," Abby said, making her avatar dive to the side and moving her own head out of the way when someone shot at her.

"Why do you always do that?" McGee asked, dropping their first conversation.

"Do what?" she asked, ducking in the opposite direction and towards McGee.

"You move like you're the one being shot at." McGee turned to look at her for a second before turning back to the screen. He jumped as a grenade blew up on the screen next to his avatar.

"See you do it too," Abby laughed.

"That's different, I wasn't expecting it."

"You think I'm expecting to get shot at."

"Well, yes, Abby. That's the point of the game."

"No, the point of the game is to- oh no! I died." She looked over at him, pouting slightly.

"I told you," McGee laughed, pausing the game so he could fully turn his attention to her.

"What?" she asked, still pouting slightly. McGee shrugged, but he couldn't help the slight smile that crept onto his face.

"What is it, Tim, tell me!" Abby laughed.

"You're cute when you can't figure something out," McGee said.

"Stop it, McGee," she laughed, giving him a playful shove. He shoved her back, a little harder and she fell back onto the couch. She swung her legs onto the couch and tucked one behind McGee's back so he essentially was sitting in between her legs.

"Tell me what you're thinking, McGee," she said, lifting her right leg slightly so her foot was now resting in his lap.

"I'm thinking I'd better tell you or I'm going to be walking funny for a little while."

"You bet you are, McGee," she smiled, squinting her eyes slightly as she put pressure on his groin.

"I love you, Abby, and I don't know what I would do without you," he said. Abby lifted her feet from his lap and moved over so she was sitting right next to McGee. She took his hand in her and he laced their fingers together. It was the first time he had said ti to her, and not as an excuse for something he had done, since they had started dating again. Her love for him had always been there, but more like a love as a friend, never as a lover.

"I love you too, Timmy," she whispered, and truly meant it. She gave his hand a small squeeze and leaned her head against his shoulder. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay, but school is unfortunately the priority. I'm working on an 'extended ending' for this one, it's pure smut for that person (lone-grey-koas-wolf) ****who requested it. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the week, this is just a warning that if you don't want that, ignore the next update.**

* * *

Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator together the next morning, fingers entwined, not caring who saw.

"Ah, you two got married and didn't tell me," was Gibbs' response.

"So what if we did," Tony said.

"I would be disappointed. I was very much looking forward to walking my girls down the aisle." Ziva gave a small laugh as she sat down at her desk.

"Wait, you knew me and Ziva were going to get together?" Tony asked, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the bullpen.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered as if it was obvious. "Seems you two were the only ones who hadn't figured it out yet. I'm going for coffee, you two want anything?" He stood up and walked out of the bullpen as the other two shook their heads.

"Then why did he freak out when he found out?" Ziva shrugged and turned back to her computer while Tony continued to ponder the wonder that was Gibbs.

"Something happened to Gibbs," Tony said after a few minutes. He threw his bag behind his desk and then walked back over to Ziva's and sat on the edge of hers so their knees were barely touching.

"Maybe he just met somebody," Ziva shrugged and turned to her computer.

"Nah, the only women who made him act like that are both dead."

"You never know, there could be another one."

"What do you think, McGoo?" Tony turned to look at the younger agent who had just walked in.

"About what?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

"You think Gibbs could find another woman who made him soft?"

"I'm not soft DiNozzo," Gibbs corrected, slapping the back of Tony's head as he walked by. "Grab your gear, we got a body."

"Where, Boss?" Tony asked, rubbing his head as he made his way around the desks to get his backpack.

"Norfolk military housing base. Sailor was found hanging from his bed along with his wife."

"Oh, so what we thinking? Rough sex gone wrong?" Tony joked as they walked to the elevator. Both Ziva and Gibbs swung their hands up to slap him at the same time, but instead they connected in the middle with an awkward high-five.

"He shoots, but no he misses! And DiNozzo wins again," Tony laughed, throwing his hands up in the air as he backed though the silver doors.

"Looks like someone is going to be sleeping alone tonight," Ziva smiled, instantly wiping the grin from Tony's face.

"_McGee."_

"_Probie, get into the men's bathroom now."_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Can't we just do it out here, like normal people."_

"_Don't want people to overhear."_

"_Fine. I'll be there in a sec."_ McGee hung up the phone and walked out of the empty bullpen. He slowly pushed open the door to the men's bathroom to see Tony leaning against the sinks.

"McGee," he exclaimed, turning at the sound of the door. "I need your help."

"What did you do now, Tony."

"Nothing, well not yet. I want to do something special for the girls."

"Like what?"

"That's why I called you."

"Well, what were you thinking? A movie or bowling?"

"We're not teenagers, McVirgin. I was thinking something more along the lines of dinner and dancing."

"Sounds good, and I think I know just the place-"

"Good, you set that up for Saturday, tomorrow, and I'll get the girls there."

"Tony where are we going?" asked Abby once again.

"And why did you make us dress like this?" Ziva added. Tony had made both of them but on dresses similar to the one Ziva had worn at Jimmy faux bachelor party.

"Just wait, you'll see soon enough. Close your eyes." He look in the mirror at Abby and then sideways at Ziva to make sure they both had shut their eyes.

"Okay, here we are," he said a few minutes later. McGee opened the back door, offering his hand to Abby as Tony ran around the car to help Ziva out.

"What is this?" Abby gasped, staring up at the blinking sign that hung over the door.

"Just a little something to show how much we love you," McGee answered, kissing Abby's cheek as he led her to the door.

"Did you do this, Tony?"

"With McGee's help."

"Nah, I just made the reservations, it was all Tony's idea," McGee shrugged.

"Don't hold yourself so low, McGee, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without you."

"Name?" asked the waiter when they approached the desk.

"McGee."

"Okay, follow me please." The lady grabbed four menus out of the holder before she began to weave her way through the tables to a booth along the edge. Both couples slid into their own sides and picked up their menus.

"Hello my name is Richard and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I think we'll start with a bottle of champagne, please," Tony said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that."

"This place is amazing," Abby said after the waiter had left. "How did you manage to get reservations here?"

"I know a guy," McGee shrugged, flipping through his menu.

"Well thank you, both of you. This is really very wonderful," Ziva said, placing her hand lightly over Tony's and giving it a small squeeze.

"Anything for my lovely lady." He smiled and leaded over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You two are so cute together," Abby giggled, looking briefly to the waiter as he placed a bottle of champagne on the table along with four glasses. "I can't believe it took you eight years to realize that you were perfect for each other." Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other, cheerful grins on their faces.

"What about you two?" Ziva asked they turned to look at their friends again.

"What about us?" McGee asked, pouring them all some drink.

"What reunited the ledged of McAbby?" Tony said. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Long, sleepless nights in the lab. Hearing the other talk about a date they had and feeling the jealously boiling deep inside." McGee recited all this without breaking eye contact with Abby, whose smile broadened with every word.

"Were they sleepless because you were trying to get work done, or because of blind spots?" Tony laughed, referencing that time a few short weeks ago.

"At first it was just work," Abby said, pulling her gaze away from McGee as she took a sip of her drink, "but then it got to the point where we couldn't stand it anymore. Which seems what it was for you two."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who pinned me against a door and stripped off their clothes first," Tony said, throwing his arms up in mock innocence.

"Don't pretend you did not want to do the exact same thing," Ziva giggled, leaning into him.

"I know," he said, lifting her chin with the tips of his fingers and placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what exactly happened after we left the bar that faithful night?" McGee asked.

"Well first we laughed about you two," Ziva started.

"That lasted about ten minutes before miss party pooper over here said we should leave. Then she invited me upstairs, which just got the party started all over again."

"It was a simple invitation, and besides, we had both arrived in _my_ car."

"Anyway, we got upstairs and before I had time to say anything she had me pinned against the door."

"You did too say something, I think you were quizzing me on how drunk I was."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who started giggling like a teenager after kissing someone I had known for years."

"I never said I wasn't drunk, you just assumed that I was in the right state of mind."

"How much of that night do you actually remember?" Tony asked, turning his head to look down at her. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear so the others didn't hear.

"I remember the part where you fucked me senseless. Something we should have done years ago." Abby and McGee watched Tony's expression as Ziva spoke in his ear, quickly deciphering that it was defiantly something Tony would say was not for Probie ears.

"She remembers plenty," Tony said, his face now very red as Ziva let go of him.

Their waiter arrived a few minutes later to take their orders. They danced and chattered away idly for the rest of the night until around midnight. They called for a cab, all much to drunk and giddy to drive.


	9. Chapter 8 extended ending

**8 alt extended ending, here's your smut for you. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

They all fell out of the cab in front of Abby's apartment and stumbled up the walk.

"Who said the bar had to end just because the party closed," Tony hollered into the night, throwing his arms up.

"Even I know that is wrong," Ziva laughed, arms wrapped around his waist. They somehow made their way up a flight of stairs and into the apartment.

"Well I know just how to keep the party going," Abby said. She pulled a full bottle of liquor from the cabinet and an empty one.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" McGee asked, taking the full one from her and pulling the cap off.

"Haven't you ever played spin the bottle, Timmy?" She plopped down on the floor and the others gathered around her, McGee on her left, Ziva to her right and Tony across from her. She spun the bottle and they all stared at it, mesmerized until it came to a halt, pointing at McGee.

"Well that's no fun," she said before attaching her lips to his.

"Okay, my turn," Ziva said, twisting the bottle. This time it landed on Abby and both girls smirked.

"McGee, where's your phone. I need something to remember this," Tony slapped his friend's chest, not taking his eyes off the two girls as they leaned towards each other. Both girls could hear the boys cheers as their tongues entwined.

"Let's give 'em a show," Abby whispered seconds before she fell backwards, pulling Ziva on top of her. Calls of approval urged Ziva on as she ran her hands along Abby's body. She could feel Abby playing with the hem of her dress, fingers trailing up her leg then across the silky fabric. Ziva suddenly rolled them over, towards Tony and McGee, practically into their laps.

"This is awesome," Tony laughed, moving back so he could get both girls into the frame of the camera.

"I know how to make it better," McGee said as he reached forward and pulled the zipper on the back of Abby's dress down. Ziva felt the fabric go slack under her hand so she reached up and tugged it from the Goth's shoulders.

"Oh God, Ziva," Abby groaned as Ziva cupped her bare breast.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ziva pulled back to look at the woman on top of her, though her hands didn't stop.

"Oh please god no," she moaned.

"Good, because I was not planning to." She tried to roll them over again, but ran into Tony instead, causing him to drop McGee's phone.

"You put the phone down, good, now you can join us."

It went on like this for most of the night, all four of them, rolling around on the floor, kissing, touching. At some point they made their way to the guest bedroom, all falling onto the queen sized bed and passing out curled around each other; boys on the outside and girls in between them.

* * *

They awoke the next morning, hung over and extremely confused.

"What the hell happened?" Tony moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I remember a bottle," McGee muttered from beneath the pillow that covered his head.

"I remember multiple bottles," Abby said, "from which we were drinking.

"I recall our dinner, and the dancing afterwards. Then we came back to Abby's place and after that it's just a blur," Ziva stated before rolling over and tucking her head into the crook of Tony's neck.

"Wasn't Tony video taping at one point?" came McGee's muffled voice again.

"I think so," Abby lifted her head, but then immediately fell backwards. "But I don't know when, or how."

"Probably with a phone," Ziva answered.

"Go find the phones, Probie," Tony ordered, wrapping his arm around Ziva and pulling the pillow out from under his head and placing it over his face. McGee rolled out of the bed without argument and pulled on the boxers that lay beside it. Abby got up a second later and walked through the door that joined her room to the one they were in. She appeared a minute later, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Here," she said, throwing some clothes at Ziva, who was still wrapped around Tony. "Stop cuddling and get dressed. My teenage cousin left some clothes last time she was here, they should fit you."

"Why thank you, Abby," Ziva said in a very sarcastic tone as she wiggled into the clothing.

"What am I spouse to wear?" Tony asked, poking his out from under the pillow.

"Anything but your birthday suit," McGee said as he walked back into the room, phone in his hand.

"Why do you have a special suit for your birthday, and why would you wear it right now?" Ziva asked. Tony leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh," she giggled.

"Do any of you remember playing spin the bottle?" McGee asked, looking up from his phone. They all nodded their heads uncertainly. "I think that's when you started filming. There's about two minutes of the girls making out and then you dropped the phone, all there is scratchy audio after that."

"Here, I have an enhancing program on my computer." Abby took the phone from him and, followed by everyone, walked into what appeared to be an office/ mini lab space.

"Is this where all those test tubes have been disappearing to?" McGee asked, picking up one that contained a gooey green substance. Abby ignored him as she plugged the phone into her computer. Tony readjusted the blanket he had wrapped around himself as the video of the two girls rolling around on the floor flashed onto the screen. Abby played with the sound for a few minutes before they could all hear things that most certainly didn't want to.

"Let's declare now that we never speak of this again," Tony said.

"Agreed," the three others said in unison.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay, so I know it's been a very long time, and I apologize for that, but I really don't know where to go with this story. I will probably end up finishing it here if I can't figure out/ am not told what to do.**

* * *

"Nice of you two to join us," Gibbs said as Tony and Ziva shuffled into the bullpen Monday morning. Both fell into their chairs, Ziva began her work as Tony made a pillow out of his arms.

"Crazy weekend," Tony mumbled into his desk, unable to see the warning look both McGee and Ziva shot him.

"That's what you get for dating someone ten years younger then you, DiNozzo" Gibbs said, pressing buttons randomly on his keyboard.

"She fell asleep first." That earned Tony a pen to the head.

"Ow," he said in a monotone voice.

"Gear up," Gibbs said suddenly, none of them had even heard him answer the phone, "we got a body."

"Where to, Boss?" Tony asked, lifting his head slightly.

"Right there if you don't move your ass now," he answered, jabbing a finger at Tony.

"Moving my ass, Boss," Tony said, suddenly alert. Ziva chuckled as she fell into step behind Tony on the way to the elevator.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" McGee asked, jabbing the down button.

"What do you think we did, McMinor?"

"If any of you say another word that doesn't involve the case, you're all fired. I don't want to hear about your weekend together." All three agents shared a look of something between fear and wonder at their boss' words.

_How? _Ziva mouthed. Both men shrugged, at as much of a loss as she was.

{{NCIS}}

"Abby!" McGee yelled over the music, which ceased as he stepped through the doorway.

"Hi, Timmy," Abby cheered as she came bounding over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and attaching her mouth to his.

"Hello to you too, Abby," he laughed as they parted.

"Where's my evidence?"

"I don't have any. It was just a couple of Marines fooling around who then passed out in an ally, and a LEO that doesn't know how to check someone's pulse."

"They were alive?" she asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and not at all happy about all the attention."

"That's what they get for passing out in an ally," Tony said as he walked in, closely followed by Ziva.

"Did you tell?" Ziva asked.

"Way to get straight to the point," Tony grumbled. "But yes, that's why we're here."

"Why would I tell anyone? It was just as embarrassing for me as it was for you. And why do you immediately assume that it was me that talked?"

"Because you talk, a lot, Abby," Ziva said.

"Not about private things," she countered.

"Oh, really?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Name one time," Abby challenged, crossing her arms. They all looked at her, daring her to deny any of them. "Okay, point taken, but I swear I didn't tell anybody."

"Then why does Gibbs know?" Ziva continued.

"He's Gibbs," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but even he's not that good," Tony objected, throwing his arms up in the air in disbelief.

"Who says I'm not?" They all turned to see Gibbs standing in the doorway of the lab. They all gulped as the older man took a step towards them.

{{NCIS}}

"How on earth did we make it out alive today?" Tony asked as he and Ziva drove home that night. They hadn't caught any more cases that day and Gibbs had let them go early.

"And he did not keep us late, maybe he really did meet somebody."

"Wouldn't that be interesting," Tony muttered.

"What? Gibbs having a girlfriend or him becoming forgiving?"

"No, a triple date," he answered, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You really want to go on a date with Gibbs?"

"Now that you say that, no."

"Good, because I want you all to myself," she whispered against his ear as she leaned over the consol, her hand finding its way in between his legs. She began gently stroking the growing bulge in pants all the while breathing heavily against neck, her tongue darting out every once in a while to taste his skin.

"Oh god, Ziva. If you don't stop now I'm going to get into an accident." As if to puncture his words he swerved away from a parked car and back onto the road, the motion thankfully causing her to fall back into her seat.

"Bug kill," she shot at him, crossing her arms.

"It's buzz kill, and I am not."

"Are too," she grumbled, turning her chin up and away from him. He smirked and let go of the wheel with his right hand, reaching over and resting it on her upper leg. He felt her muscles tense, but other then that she didn't react so he moved his hand further up her thigh until it met the juncture of her hip. She groaned as he blindly undid the button on her pants and slid his hand into them.

_Here's some multi-tasking for Abby,_ he thought as he flicked on the turn signal with one hand and flicked her clit with the other. She gasped and grabbed his hand, pressing against her harder. He could see her building ahead and reluctantly pulled his hand away, whipping it on her pants before grasping the wheel.

"Gimme," she begged, grabbing for his hand again.

"I can't park with one hand, Ziva. Just give me a second." She made a small noise of defeat before slowly trailing her hand up her leg. He was to focused on not hitting the car next to him that he didn't see her fingers slowing push into her pants. It was only when she groaned that he turned his head.

"Hey!" he snapped, turning off the engine and grabbing her hand. She tried to turn away but her caught her, pulling her hand away from her and bringing it up to his lips.

"That's my job," he muttered against them before taking them into his mouth. She groaned once more as she blindly reached for the door handle, puling it open once she could grasp it.

"Come and get it if you want more," she called to him, her tone dripping with lust as she ran up the walk. He chuckled before jogging up the path after her.

He caught up with her at her apartment door. He pinned her against it seconds before she succeeded in unlocking and opening it. They fell inside, and Tony somehow managed to spin them around so she landed on top of him, instead of vise versa.

"Umpf," he grunted as the wind was knock out of him.

"Oh, Tony, are you o-_oh._" Her words turned into a short gasped as his hand slipped into the back of her still unbuttoned pants and gave her ass a squeeze. "You are very much okay." Her head fell forward as his other hand began caressing her breast through her shirt. A second later he wrapped his hand around her back and rolled them over before kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Tony," she groaned, pulling at his hair, "the floor hurts."

"Fine," he growled against her mouth before sitting back and pulling her into his lap. He leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled back before he could, standing up and pulling him with her. She had barely taken a step before he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Tony," she squealed. He smirked, it hadn't taken long to figure out that Ziva made noises like that a lot, though most of the time she was naked, or getting to that point, when she did.

"Yes, Zee-vah?" he asked as he stepped into the bedroom.

"Put me down," she ordered, puncturing her words with a punch to the back.

"Gladly," he said, stopping at the foot of the bed and throwing her down onto it, her head landing just short of the pillows.

"Got you," he muttered as he took hold of the bottom of her pants and tugged. She smirked and watched as he discarded her pants off to the side before he began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You going to do a strip tease for me?" she asked, tucking her hands behind her head as she watched him slowly work the buttons open.

"Will you put on that little red number you wore a few weeks ago?"

"Maybe," she teased. He gave a small chuckle, letting the lose fabric fall to the floor before crawling onto the bed on top of Ziva, pushing her shirt up and over her head as he did. She groaned when he nipped at her breast through her bra as she struggled to get his under shirt off of his body. Eventually she succeeded and she tossed the light material across the room before sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

"Ziva," he groaned as her tongue darted out to sooth the wound she had created. She smiled and hooked her leg around his waist, flipping them over so she was seated across his pelvis.

"Wait here," she muttered as she trailed a finger down the middle of his chest. She climbed off him and walked over to her closet, making sure to put an extra swing in her hips as she did.

"Is this what you meant?" she asked, her voice dripping with seduction as she held up the small leather three-piece outfit.

"Yeah," Tony chuckled, nodding his head. She smiled and pulled off her plain bra and panties before wiggling into the leather ones.

"Do I really need the skirt?" she asked, letting the piece in question hang from her finger.

"No," Tony tried to shake his head but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her body. "You're not going to handcuff me again?" he asked as she began stalking around the bed. She simply shook her head before climbing back on top of Tony.

"I have something much better in store for you," she whispered against his ear before gently nibbling on it. He groaned as she slowly began rocking her hips back and forth, making his hard-on that much more obvious.

"Ziva," he whimpered as she stopped suddenly. She just smirked at him as she lifted her self up onto her knees and pinched the hem of his boxers between his fingers. She gradually, at a torturously slow pace, pulled the fabric down his body before discarding it to the side. His cock barely had time to breath before she had taken him into her mouth. He hissed, his fingers tangling in her hair effectively holding her where she was.

"Oh god, Ziva, your mouth feels so good," he groaned, his head pressing back into the pillow as her lips sucked and her tongue twirled. She continued to bob up and down on his cock, her hair bouncing with her and tickling him, but he was just about the furthest thing from caring.

{{NCIS}}

"What do you think Tony and Ziva are doing right now?" McGee said suddenly.

"Knowing them…" Abby trailed off and looked over at McGee.

"Rhetorical, question, I know." He waved her off and focused back on the television.


End file.
